You Don't Know
by universaltoki
Summary: While at Grimmjow's home, Ichigo has second thoughts about something.  Warning!: Mpreg/Non-con
1. Chapter 1

**You Don't Know**

**by**

**Mistress Abarai**

_**It's been a while since I've last updated and I apologize. I've had so much school work it's been crazy. But I'm happy I was able to squeeze out a fic :3 **_

_**GrimmxIchi**_

_**Yaoi: Don't like don't read.**_

_**I don't own anything.**_

_**This was written at like 4 a.m. so have some sympathy xD Not beta-read**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Carefully, Ichigo lay back against the coolness of the smooth, wine-red satin pillows of the bed. His eyes closed gently in slow anticipation as he felt his lover's hands embrace his, feeling the warmth of the other's body heating him. Fear and ecstasy clashed inside of Ichigo, his conscious still arguing that this was what he wanted, but that it was wrong. Why might his mind say it was wrong? It was because Ichigo's significant other was in fact, a male. Opening his eyes only slightly, the teenager gazed into shining, clear blue eyes that were filled with a crazed lust, but hidden deep beneath it, was undying love and compassing, blazing like a wildfire. Ichigo's conflicted heart raced faster than he thought possible, his arms holding his partner tighter. Their naked bodies were entangled, but not entirely one. That part had not been held the highest of Ichigo's priorities at the moment. He sighed, indecisiveness robbing him of words to say, and turned his away, hoping his lover wouldn't see the pain shown on his face. The older male who lay ontop of him kissed the junction of Ichigo's shoulder and neck with sweet consolation as he whispered softly.

"Ichigo, please don't be this way. You said you were finally ready didn't you?" Silence was Ichigo's response, then with another pained sigh, he spoke.

"Grimmjow, I know I said that, but maybe I'm just not ready yet…" His timid voice trailed off, embarassement now replacing his fear. Shifting his body, his unknowingly pressing his penis onto Grimmjow's, drawing a soft gasp from the blue-haired arrancar. As the quick feeling of pleasure passed, Grimmjow tried reasoning with Ichigo.

"Okay, I understand that… But can we at least try?"

"Won't it hurt though…?" Ichigo asked.

"It might, but I promise I'll be gentle, Ichigo. Really." The aquamarine-haired man kissed Ichigo's chest softly.

"Grimmjow, I'm sure you've said that with all of your other boyfriends." Stated Ichigo, a bit annoyed at Grimmjow's lack of compassion.

"No, Ichigo."

"Huh?"

"You've different, Ichi. You're beautiful, smart, strong, inconveniently short-tempered, but that just makes me love you more. I want this to be the best night of your life, Ichigo, I love you and I would never, ever hurt you." Grimmjow's sincere confession caught Ichigo by total surprise; his eye's going wide with shock.

"You-you don't mean that." He stammered.

"Why in the world would I lie to you, Ichigo?"

"Because you just want to screw me, that's why." Too often, Ichigo had fallen victim to many counts of sexual harassment by other men, so he was more than skeptical about Grimmjow's hidden motives. However, Grimmjow shook his head slowly, denying Ichigo.

"If I would have wanted to do that, then I would have long ago… But Ichigo, it's been two years, damn it! How can I wait any longer?" Grimmjow's once quiet, understanding tone had left, his anxiety clearly evident in his voice. He just couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that the man he was madly in love with for already two years now still did not want to go to that next level of their relationship.

"You know what?" He turned his body away from Ichigo, "I won't bother you about it anymore, forget I asked…" The feeling of guilt slammed into Ichigo like a runaway freight train. He didn't realize how hurt and let down Grimmjow was, and he began to hate himself for being such a selfish ass.

"Grimmjow…"

"What."

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way. I'm an idiot for being so stupid and naïve. Don't hate me, please." Ichigo reached over Grimmjow's waist, stroking his chest then let his hand wander down and finger Grimmjow's navel.

"Ichigo, the moment I turn around, there's no begging for me to stop. I can't wait any longer…"

"Ignore me if I do, I'll let you do everything, okay?" Ichigo pushed his reluctance aside and let down his defenses…

Immediately, Grimmjow pinned Ichigo in his back, viscously kissing his lips and groping his body hungrily.

"Ahh… ah Grimmjow, ohh…" Soon, Ichigo's neck was covered with love bites and deep kisses, his body instantly reacting to the strange sensations they gave him. Spreading Ichigo's legs wide, Grimmjow ground his cock against Ichigo's, causing his boyfriend to moan loudly at the lovely, lovely, friction that was created. Arching his back, Ichigo forced out a semi-complete sentence between sighs.

"Y-you said… Gent…le…" Groaning at that truth, Grimmjow's motions slowed, much to Ichigo's relief.

"I've got a special thing for you." Teased Grimmjow.

"Wha—ah! Damn that's fucking cold, what the hell!" Held loosely between Grimmjow's thumb and index finger was a rounded cube of ice that he held on Ichigo's pink nipple. Grinning slyly, Grimmjow's bright azure eyes flicked up at Ichigo then back down again, resuming his action of pushing the slowly melting ice cube around the nipple. At first, Ichigo wanted to scream where in the world Grimmjow got ice from, but then as he came to enjoy the extreme sensation, he wanted to moan and moan for much more.

"Ah so you like this…" cooed Grimmjow. While licking and kissing Ichigo's other nipple, Grimmjow rand his free hand along side of the orange-haired teen's slender body. Ichigo hissed sharply as Grimmjow bit down on his nipple and pressed the cube harder onto his other. Paying no mind, Grimmjow slide the ice down to Ichigo's navel and left it there to melt, creating a small pool of water. With one last bite, Grimmjow kissed an invisible trail along Ichigo's abdomen, and upon arriving at the little pool of water, Grimmjow stuck out his tongue and sucked up the water languidly.

"Nnn, Grimm… Hnnn…"

"Not yet, Ichi, I've something else." Said Grimmjow excitedly. He sat up and leaned over the side of the bed, and came back up with a small hand lighter and a medium-sized black candle stick.

"The hell are you gonna do with that?" Ichigo wondered aloud. He didn't think a candle could possibly have an appropriate role in sex.

"Watch." replied Grimmjow. Holding the candle just above Ichigo's collarbone, he light the end of the candle and kept the flame going until hot, sticky wax formed and dripped onto Ichigo's skin. Ichigo, of course, protested, but Grimmjow hushed him and continued to burn the candle and let the little, shiny ebony balls of wax fall and cool into brittle shells. Ichigo's mind ran rampant with so many indescribable feelings, the bitter cold of the ice now masked by the strong heat of the wax. It was all so strange but so amazing, Ichigo didn't know what to do with himself. He had long since had an erection, but it grew painful after time passed, but he had no knowledge of how to be relived of it. Ichigo was no stranger to masturbation, but this time, he needed some other kind of release…

"Grimmjow, I need…"

"Don't yell, alright?"

"Bu—haahh! Grimmjow, it hurts, it hurts, stop!" Without warning Grimmjow had penetrated Ichigo in one fluid motion.

"You said you'd be gentle you damn liar!" cried Ichigo.

"Ichi, forgive me, but I can't hold back. You can hate me later, but now just try to enjoy this." The bed creaked and shook from Grimmjow's deep thrusts and no matter how hard Ichigo tried to, he couldn't hold back his own body from its true instincts. As if on their own, Ichigo's hips began moving back and forth in time with Grimmjow's movements, the mind-blowing ecstasy and pleasure building and setting both of their bodies aflame with a lust-driven fire.

"Hnng… Ichigo, ahh, you're so… mmm…"

"Oh, Grmm… Nnn… more, ahhn… hah…" Their voices climbed in volume as that critical moment approached, their grinding a thrusting becoming less in sync and more erratic.

"I'm gonna… Grimmjow…"

"Ichi… mmm, ahh…" Faster and faster and faster they breathed. Harder and farther and stronger they fucked, eyes rolling back and sweat falling, it was only a split second away… Then like a volcano erupting, they moaned and cried out, coming vigorously. Ichigo continued to move, drawing out his orgasm until his body finally gave way to exhaustion, and fell back against the sheets, Grimmjow following soon after.

* * *

_I am, as hard as it is to believe, glad I agreed to have sex with Grimmjow. Sex isn't just a physical act that brings amazing satisfaction, but it's when you're stripped of all your defenses, armor, everything, and you give your true self to that one person you love… I can return his feeling that he has for me now that we've had sex. I still may be angry that my ass hurts like hell, but I don't give a shit at this point. He's mine, and I'm his. No matter how cheesy that sounds. _

* * *

_Please review! I know this might not have been the best but please tell me your thoughts! Arigato :3_


	2. Chapter 2

_I didn't think I'd be continuing this fic, or even considering what I had happen to Ichigo. It's kind of goes against what I thought a while back. Anyway, please enjoy this spur-of-the-moment chapter! :D_

* * *

"Hey, beautiful." Ichigo awoke to Grimmjow hovering over him with a smile that radiated sincerity. Grinning as well, the teen kissed Grimmjow happily and pulled him closer.

"Last night…" started Ichigo, but bashfulness stopped him.

"What's wrong, Ichi?" asked Grimmjow anxiously.

"Did I hurt you? I'm sorry I should have listened to you-" Ichigo placed a hand on Grimmjow's chest, wanting to explain.

"No, no, it was good. Great actually… But did you really mean what you said?" Perplexed, Grimmjow sat up against the headboard, looking down at Ichigo.

"What are you talking about?" he asked as Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair.

"You… You said you loved me, Grimmjow." The red-head's eyes fell, bracing for a stinging rejection. However, Grimmjow held Ichigo's worried face in his hands, stroking his cheek caringly.

"Yes, I did mean it, Ichigo. I never would have said it if I didn't." Grimmjow lifted Ichigo up to his level and pressed his lips to Ichigo's forehead, then held him tightly against his chest. Ichigo laid his hand over the area where Grimmjow's heart would be, feeling it beating softly. Sighing, Grimmjow spoke barely above a whisper.

"I love you, Kurosaki Ichigo. Please believe me."

"Maybe. I'll see things go." replied Ichigo.

xxx

(5 weeks later, 6 a.m.)

"Ichigo! C'mon Ichi, open the door!" yelled Grimmjow. For the past five minutes, he had been pounding on the bathroom door, trying to understand why exactly Ichigo had locked himself in there.

"What the hell, Ichigo? Open the damn-" Slowly, the door opened, revealing a pale-faced, sleep-deprived Ichigo. Grimmjow's eyes widened with shock.

"God, what happened?" he asked.

"For your information, you fucking elephant, I just finished puking my guts out for the second time." Ichigo snapped.

"But I-"

"No. Shut up. Now go get me some peanut butter." said Ichigo with an annoyed tone. Grimmjow had turned to leave, but what Ichigo had said seconds before caused him to turn right back around.

"Ichigo, you hate peanut butter."

"No I don't, now go get me some."

"The hell's wrong with you…" mumbled Grimmjow skeptically as he left.

xxx

Grimmjow returned to his bedroom to find Ichigo sprawled across the bed with an empty jar of peanut butter dangling precariously from his hand. He wore one of Grimmjow's plaid shirts, which was unbuttoned, exposing Ichigo's round and protruding abdomen. He let out a groan, dropping the jar to lay his hand over his belly. Grimmjow's jaw fell and carefully strode towards Ichigo's side.

"How did you… Ichigo… It's all gone." He said in disbelief. With his eyes closed, Ichigo replied with a strained voice,

"Mhmm. Can… can you get me another…?" Grimmjow shook his head.

"No, Ichi, you'll get sick again."

"But-"

"No, Ichigo, I won't do that. Just stay here and I'm gonna head to the store." He said.

"For what?" Ichigo's eyes were now open and he managed to prop himself up with some difficulty.

"Nothing, just go back to sleep."

"Oh, okay…" said Ichigo sheepishly. His eyes followed Grimmjow as he disappeared from the room.

xxx

(2 hours later)

"Pee on it!"

"No, Grimmjow! Shit, why the hell did you get that?" Ichigo shoved Grimmjow against the transparent shower stall, knocking a slender, white object from his hand.

"Do it, Ichigo! It won't hurt!" cried Grimmjow. The rage Ichigo felt boiling inside turned his face a bright red and his breathing came in short, angry huffs.

"Of course it won't hurt, idiot! It's pissing on a fucking stick!" Grimmjow stopped himself from saying something he'd regret, and took a deep breath to calm himself down. Leaning on the shower stall, he looked into his boyfriend's fuming brown eyes and spoke as nonchalantly as he could.

"Please do it. It'd be beneficial for both of us id you'd just take the test." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"This isn't possible, Grimmjow. How will I deal with this?" Ichigo asked.

"You won't have to do it alone, Ichigo. You don't even know what the result will be." Grimmjow said with optimism. Unwillingly, Ichigo picked up the white stick and motioned for Grimmjow to give him privacy. The door closed behind him quietly as the nerve-wracking wait began.

xxx

(5 minutes later)

"Grimmjow…" Ichigo's voice was almost inaudible coming through the door. Reluctantly, Grimmjow pushed the door open. There Ichigo stood with the stick, his hand quivering slightly. Warm, stinging tears clouded his vision before they spilled over onto his face. Grimmjow rushed to console his lover and crushed him against his body, kissing him occasionally.

"Shh… Don't cry Ichi, I'm here. It's not your fault." He whispered.

"But, but… How?"

"I don't know, Ichigo. We'll make it through somehow." Grimmjow assured Ichigo. For that moment, time stood still while they embraced each other and silently cried together, preparing to face a grueling challenge that lay ahead.

* * *

_So how was it? Please review! I really would like to know if I'm doing the whole Mpreg thing right, heh. Arigatou :3_


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'm back from a long hiatus and I deeply apologize to my readers. I'm in France for an exchange program and I didn't have internet for a while because I was getting settled in. I'm back now and will definitely be updating more often. Here's the third chapter! Enjoy!_**

* * *

The weeks that inched by were one of the lowest points of Ichigo's teenage life. Luckily no one at school had noticed how his belly had begun to gradually grow larger and rounder. If anyone did inquire about his added weight, Ichigo would always blame lack of exercise and junk-food-eating. It was true that usual pregnancy hormones were getting to him as well. He'd lash out at Grimmjow for no reason at all, then curl up on their leather sofa in the living room and cry himself to sleep.

Strange cravings, morning sickness and other various symptoms affected the red-head with the passing time which made him even more miserable. One day, when Grimmjow arrived home from his waiting job at the local Italian restaurant, he took in a deep breath as he discovered the teen scowling at him with a discouraging grimace.

"What is it, Ichigo?" Grimmjow wondered as he kicked the door shut, locking right after.

"You're late, what else would it be?" Ichigo answered curtly, crossing his arms like a pouting child. Taken back by his accusation, the teal-haired male pointed a finger at the red numbers on the digital clock below their T.V. set, which read 5:32.

"I always come home at 5:30, what do you mean?"

"It's two minutes after. Therefore, you're late." The angry tone in Ichigo's voice intensified as he said each word through clenched teeth. Grimmjow sighed and removed his coat and tossed his keys onto the armchair beside him and plopped down onto it, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Ichi... That's only two minutes, it's not like I'm a robot that can do everything systematically."

"Whatever." Was the teen's reply as he turned to face away from Grimmjow on the couch.

"It's just the hormones, just... Just take it easy. Speaking of hormones and such, I need to take you to get scanned, um, crap what's it called? Oh yeah, an ultrasound." This time, Ichigo whirled back around to look Grimmjow in the eyes and shook his head vigorously.

"No, no, and no. I'm not going to the doctor. You can't make me." He stated.

"You have to! It's been, what, five weeks already? It's getting dangerous, you really need to see a doctor." Fear was evident in Grimmjow's plea, but Ichigo paid it no mind, continuing to refuse.

"I won't do it, Grimmjow, I'm sorry."

"That's alright. Too bad I already called the hospital on my break today and set up an appointment anyway." Ichigo's eyes went wide and he lunged at his partner, swinging. Luckily, Grimmjow had cat-like reflexes and slipped away just in time and caught the teens wrists in his hands, looking him directly in his angry brown eyes.

"You have to go. It's the best for all us." At 'us', Grimmjow glanced down at Ichigo's slightly rounded abdomen. He wasn't really showing at all, but it was evident he looked different there. Noticing Grimmjow's concerned look, Ichigo finally caved in and let tears fall down his cheeks. Nothing except for the sound of Ichigo's soft sobs filled that quiet room for the long moments they stood together, embracing each other as if they never wanted to let go.

"Ichi, I know you must hate me for making you like this and-" Slowly, Ichigo shook his head and looked up at Grimmjow.

"I don't hate you. I... I just need to get used to this." His body was shaky as he tightened his hold around Grimmjow and kissed him deeply. Grimmjow kissed back, but his heart broke at how much need Ichigo put into it. He knew had to do anything and everything to make sure Ichigo made it through this.

* * *

The air was cold and stale in the hospital waiting room where Grimmjow sat, impatiently flipping through a three year old magazine who's pages were beginning to tear with age. Ichigo had begged him to stay there and just wait until he was finised. The older male wasn't sure why, but knowing Ichigo, it'd best to just let him be.

Finally, after nearly 45 minutes, the strawberry-blonde teen stepped out from the hallway that lead to various doctor's room, clutching a few papers in his hand. Walking up to him, Grimmjow rested a hand on his shoulder as the walked out the sliding doors.

"So...?"

"He said I was smart to have come in when I did. After a long time of discussing how in the hell a man could get pregnant, he said I'd have to closely monitor the … Pregnancy... And not to forget to come in for check ups and all that." By the time they'd reached Grimmjow's car, Ichigo was looking fairly grim and distressed. Grimmjow's mouth turned into a small frown and strode over to Ichigo to give him a quick embrace. His voice was soft as he spoke, stroking the younger male's cheek.

"Hey. Don't worry, okay? I'm here, we can make it through this together." Ichigo let his body fall against Grimmjow, breathing in is faintly spiced scent.

"Okay..." Whispered Ichigo, reluctantly stepping away. He gestured towards the car and raised his eyebrows.

"Can we go now?"

"Yeah, just let me unlock the doors." Grimmjow replied, going around the car to the driver's side. When they'd slipped into the car, Grimmjow decided a question that'd been nagging at him for a little while.

"When do you think you'll know the sex of the baby?" Ichigo shrugged and looked away.

"He said about three or four months from now, it's too early to tell."

"Ah..." Was all Grimmjow replied with, not wanting to ask anymore of the kid. The car ride was unnervingly silent and long, providing the blue-haired man time to consider the weight of their situation. He was going to have a family in nine months. He was going to be a father. More responsibilities and hardships. However, he was ready to face everything head-on because he already knew if he'd ever want to put this much of himself into a relationship like this, it'd have to be with someone he loved.

* * *

**_Please review! Thank you!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Month Two

It was Monday morning and raining hard outside, striking the window repeatedly in their bedroom. Yawning quietly, Grimmjow pulled the large cover from himself and made sure to get out of bed without having to wake Ichigo, who lay sleeping on the other side. The night before, Grimmjow phoned Ichigo's high school prinicipal, asking if they could come in the next day for a meeting. As Grimmjow expected, she asked why on such short notice and he politely told her it was be explained later.

He was slow to make his way to the bathroom, his mind still racing about the doctor's visit, the upcoming meeting, and the heaviest problem; becoming a father. It was virtually impossible for Ichigo to get pregnant, yet there he was, caring a growing human being inside him. Grimmjow stopped to take a long look in the mirror and let out a strained breath. Playing the part of Superman was just a front for Ichigo, he knew he couldn't take this all on by himself and he knew that.

As Grimmjow undressed and stepped into the shower, he closed his bright, blue eyes and turned the shower knob to cold. The frigid water rained down on him, nearly drowning out the sound of the actual rain. He slumped forward to rest his head on the white tiles, now staring down at the swirling water being sucked into the drain.

"I can't let him down."

* * *

"Let's get a move on, Ichigo! We've gotta be there in fifteen minutes!" shouted Grimmjow. He was halfway out the front door as he impatiently drummed his slender fingers against his thigh. Incoherent words were heard from the bedroom, sounding angry at the most. The elder man growled in frustration and had to bite his lip to keep himself from cursing the other out.

Thankfully, a messy-haired Ichigo bolted from the bedroom and straight past Grimmjow, heading towards the car.

"I couldn't find my other shoe, sorry!" He called back to Grimmjow. A shrill 'beep' came from the car when Grimmjow pressed the unlock button on his keys and Ichigo hurriedly hopped in, nearly slamming the door behind him.

"I told you, Ichigo, we had to be there at 1:30, not leave the house at 1:30!" Grimmjow was livid and glared at Ichigo for a moment before backing out and getting on their way.

"I couldn't find my fucking shoe, Grimmjow! Geez, it's not that serious." The red-head folded his arms and that same, familiar scowl came across his lips. His boyfriend scoffed and rolled his eyes, not taking his apology to heart.

"You're right, maybe not having matching shoes to wear isn't important, but this meeting is!" Clutching the edge of his seat as Grimmjow took a sharp left turn, Ichigo took a deep breath and tried to collect himself.

"Fine, fine. I'm fine with getting out of school earlier in a couple months so I'm not complaining." said Ichigo calmly.

"Oh you're not getting a full vacation, mister. You'll be sent weekly homework assignments and given texts books to use once we figure out how long you'll be gone." A small grin tugged at the corner's of Grimmjow's lips as he saw the defeated look on Ichigo's face.

"Thought you were going to get out of it that easily, were you? You need your education, pregnant or not." At the mention of 'pregnant', the teen's grimace turned into a solemn line. It'd been a little more than six weeks now since Ichigo's apparent conception and the word still haunted him, like it was some curse.

* * *

The principal herself came out to greet them in the administration office and quickly led them to her office in the back. It was a sparsely, but cozy work space that was decorated with neutrally colored chairs and wall paint. She looked to be in her early forties yet somehow still had a youthful look about her. As she took her seat in her large, chestnut office chair, she introduced herself.

"I am Hoshini Airi, Ichigo's principal as I said on the phone. So, what is it you needed to speak to me about, Mr. Jeagerjaquez?" her voice was level but her eyes revealed her true, curious emotion. Ichigo gave Grimmjow a sideways smirk, which quickly faded away when Grimmjow flashed him an annoyed look.

"Before I tell you, I ask that you please save your questions until I'm after finished explaining." Hoshini nodded her head and relaxed into her chair, waiting.

"First of all, you should know that Ichigo and I are in a relationship with each other. He is of legal age, I am aware of that so there's no need to ask questions about his age. Secondly, it seems as though we're in a bit of a predicament, particularly Ichigo here. About a month and a half ago, a week or so after Ichigo and I had sex, we found out that somehow he'd gotten pregnant. I didn't notice at first, I thought he'd just been sick, but after some research I made him take a test and it came out positive. So, to sum it up, Ichigo is pregnant and I'm afraid I can't let him continue going to school once he starts showing noticeably and only let him return after... Things have been taken care of." Dumbfounded, Hoshini stared at Grimmjow, mouth slightly agape. Realizing the aforementioned, she quickly closed her mouth and leaned forward onto her desk, clasping her hands.

"Alright, well... Are you sure it's your child?" she asked Grimmjow. He gave her a confirming tip of his head.

"You mentioned you'd like to take him out of school when he started 'showing'. How far away is that? I really want him to stay in school as long as possible."

"In about five more weeks. Will he be taking any important tests during that time?"

"The only test he really needs to be worried about is more than nine months away, and I'm pretty sure Ichigo will be fit to return to school by then." She eyed Ichigo sympathetically.

"I also have something to ask you, Ms. Hosini. While Ichigo is away, will he be sent any kind of homework assignments?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yes, he will have to try to keep up his grades, even away from school." Hoshini replied evenly.

"How frequently?"

"Every Friday. He may have a friend that can drop his assignments off. Do you, Ichigo?"

"I think Ishida or Chad could do it, I don't think they'll mind." Ichigo answered with a sudden twinge of happiness. Maybe those weekend visits would prove to be beneficial, having a chance to see his friends and all.

"I will have you three in my office tomorrow morning then, before school starts to discuss this." Hoshini said to Ichigo.

"That means you'll let him go?" Grimmjow asked hopefully.

"Well, yes. It would create quite a commotion if anyone else were to find out, especially with Ichigo being... Male. If anything else happens, come tell me and I will deal with it as best I can. Okay,Ichigo?"

"Yes, Ms. Hoshini."

"Thank you so much." Grimmjow said happily. "I'm so glad this could work."

"You just keep an eye on him. Make sure he still does his work when he leaves." The blue-haired male smiled and took Ichigo's hand.

"I will, I promise." Hoshini then stood up to leave, motioning for them to do the same.

"Mr. Jeagerjaquez, this was a very wise choice of yours to come to me now. I trust you with Ichigo." She assured Grimmjow, giving him a gentle smile as she walked out the door. Grimmjow and Ichigo exited as well, closing the door.

"That's one down." Grimmjow sighed.

"And many more to go..." Ichigo added, taking Grimmjow's hand in his and leading he out the door into the parking lot.

* * *

Here ya go, the fourth chapter! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Month Three

It'd been about two weeks since Ichigo's visit to his principal. Although he didn't show it physically, inside he was very close to mortified having to tell the woman about his current state. He wanted to keep it a secret, he wanted no one but he and Grimmjow to know about it, but sooner or later he'd be too far along to conceal anything anymore, so it was inevitable. Still, the idea of going through something no male should be going through hadn't made Ichigo into a very friendly person. In fact, the more time that passed, the more distant he became from Grimmjow. When Grimmjow would return from work, no longer was he greeted with a simple 'Hey', rather an acknowledging grunt and hardly any eye contact.

Meals were eaten with little to no conversation and simply being near one another was continuing to become more and more awkward. There was a strange air about Ichigo and Grimmjow definitely had taken notice of it. It wasn't until a cool Saturday evening that Grimmjow would finally confront Ichigo on the matter. The teen laid along the couch in the living room, absently eating a bowl of popcorn while watching a baseball game on telelvision. Grimmjow had just finished cleaning the kitchen when he took a seat on the armrest near Ichigo's feet.

"Ichigo?" He asked, his voice soft with concern. Ichigo didn't turn to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Is something bothering you? You haven't exactly been the most talkative person lately." Ichigo scoffed and went on watching the game.

"When am I ever?"

"Well, less than usual. Is it about you being... Well..." This had peaked some interest in the teen, as he lowered the volume on the television.

"Grimmjow..." He began with a sigh. "I can't... I don't know how to deal with this. It's fucking weird, alright. I'm a guy and I'm like this. This isn't natural... I thought we were free to do whatever the hell we wanted when we had sex, condom or no condom. Now I learn that I'm having your kid? What kind of bullshit is that?"

The older man allowed Ichigo to let out what he was feeling and sat silently as the other's voice rose in intensity.

"I don't want this! I haven't even finished high school yet and I have enough homework to deal with, I don't need a kid! You know what? This is all your fault. If I hadn't talked to you that night at that fucking club, none of this would have happened. Thanks for ruining my life, Jeagerjaquez."

Tossing the remote to the other side of the room, Ichigo rose up and stormed into their bedroom, almost slamming the door off its hinges as he entered. Grimmjow was as motionless as a statue, his mouth slightly agape. His eyes were shiny with growing tears and his breathing was shaky. The sounds from the television were muted as he tried to comprehend what he'd heard only moments ago.

'It is my fault. I should have known.' He thought to himself, still sitting on the armrest.

'I'm such an idiot. It's all my fault. I've hurt him.' Closing his mouth, his bottom lip trembled as he fought away oncoming tears.

'But... I thought he loved me. I thought he cared.' Grimmjow crawled onto the couch and laid down where Ichigo had been. It still smelled like him, and the warmth of his body, although it was fading, was still there. Much to his relief, no tears came, but the emotional hurt crushed him like no other pain he'd ever felt in his life. Grimmjow deeply cared for Ichigo, more than he could ever explain and to know that Ichigo was humilated, even ashamed to have his child was the worst thing to ever know. He felt like a failure, the worst possible excuse for a man. Why God didn't strike him down where was that instant, he didn't know. The man he loved hated him, maybe even despised him. What good in life is there anymore? That was the question Grimmjow kept asking himself.

Sleep came slowly to Grimmjow. The baseball game was coming to a close. How he would make it through the next day was a complete mystery to him.

* * *

_I know a lot of you must want to kill me... I am very sorry for the delay. I had lost my muse and school has a vendetta against me so that I can never have any free time. I am back, on the brightside! Every Friday, expect an update from me! I think now that I'm managing my time better, I can write more fics for you guys! Look forward to the next chapter and please please review!_

_Thanks!_

_Also, I know the chapters are short, sorry! If anyone of would like to have longer chapters, please tell me and I can make them longer._


	6. Chapter 6

Month Four

Thursday

From the moment Grimmjow opened his eyes that morning, a strange, uneasy sensation stuck with him, even after he'd arrived to work that afternoon. He'd nearly struck a young boy on his way to work because he was so preoccupied with figuring out why exactly he was feeling so anxious. However, the answer never came to him no matter how long he racked his brain for even the most remote clue.

His coworkers repeatedly checked up on him to make sure that he was still capable of finishing his shift, to which he assured them that could do it. They remained skeptical as the night went on and Grimmjow continued to make bigger and more troublesome errors with placing orders and bringing them to customers.

'I really don't get it...' he thought to himself during his drive home. 'Ichigo was asleep when I left... I locked the door, I didn't run any lights, and I probably didn't mess up that badly at work. What the hell is it? I feel like I'm missing something... Shit, I've to get home..'

Pressing down firmly on the accelerator, Grimmjow flew down the roads as quickly as his car could possibly allow, hardly caring at all for traffic laws. The closer he came to his home, that much faster did his heart pound with such fear that he didn't even bother to lock his car door when her pulled into his parking spot and bolted inside, looking frantically for Ichigo.

"Ichigo? Ichigo, where are you?" he asked, searching around everywhere he could. When he rushed into the bedroom, his heart was suddenly gripped with a sinking, stinging pain. Ichigo sat in the middle of the bed, hugging his knees tightly and quietly sobbing. He seemed not to notice Grimmjow standing in the doorway as he went on crying silently. Grimmjow made his way over to Ichigo, wrapping his arms around the red-head's shoulders, holding him close and rocking him slowly.

"Shh, Ichi, shh, ok? Jesus, what happened while I was gone?"

Ichigo shook his head, refusing to answer his partner's question. The older male sighed and looked up at the ceiling as if it would somehow provide him with what he wanted to know.

"Tell me, please? I just want to help, so tell me what's wrong..." Hearing this, Ichigo turned toward Grimmjow with an expression so filled with anguish and despair that he could have sworn he felt his heart fade into non-existence.

"You want to know what happened? Okay, this is what happened. I got that thing taken out of me. I couldn't stand it living with something growing inside of me... I'm a guy, Grimmjow! That shit is not supposed to happen to guys! It's not right! So now it's gone. No, no- Don't you start the fucking water works, Grimmjow! I feel guilty enough right now, so don't push it. I knew you would react like this, but I had to do it. I would have killed myself if I would have kept it."

At that moment, words were all but a foreign concept to Grimmjow. He desired more than anything for this to be a grotesque nightmare that he was stuck in, but the weight of Ichigo's words felt too real.

"How could you?! How? You know how much I wanted to have a family with you, Ichigo! How did you even get money to get... Whatever you did done? How could you so blatantly slap me in the face with this?" Grimmjow's voice rumbled with the mix of anger and sadness that wreaked havoc inside him. He pushed Ichigo away and got off the bed, his blue eyes glinting with such heated emotion Ichigo had never seen before.

"Jesus fucking Christ, I can't believe that you had the audacity to do this! I thought you cared about me. I thought you understood how I felt! But I see now that you don't know. You never knew. For all I know, you could have lied about every single thing you've told me up until now! You know what? Fuck this, fuck you, fuck everything! I'm leaving."

Ichigo rose up onto his knees on the matress, wiping his face sloppily.

"Grimmjow, God no, please- Where the fuck are you going?! Get back here! Grimmjow!" he cried, following after Grimmjow until they reached the front door. Grimmjow glared at Ichigo for a few moments, then put his palm against Ichigo's chest and pushed him back so that he could shut the door and stormed away, hopping into his car and sped off.

Ichigo opened the door and looked on as Grimmjow's car grew smaller and smaller in the distance, helplessness slamming into him so forcefully that he fell to his knees and put his hands on both sides of his head, cursing himself over and over again at what he caused.

x

_I took way too long updating this and I truly apologize to those who wanted me to update sooner. I went through a dry spell where I just didn't want to write anything... But I'm back now! I hope you liked Chapter 6 ~_


End file.
